A wide variety of clays and zeolites designed as fillers and for bar properties are known in the literature.
One particular aspect of personal cleansing bars is to deliver a product with acceptable odor. Many materials used in cleansing bars have an unpleasant odor, or develop such odors when in contact with air and/or bacteria for prolonged periods. The literature is replete with references relating to odor control in products such as soap bars, detergents, diapers and catamenials.
Various odor-controlling agents have been disclosed in the literature. In particular, certain zeolitic materials are becoming known for their odor-controlling properties. Zeolitic materials, per se, have been used in soap bars; e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,030, Williams et al., issued Jan. 12, 1988, for a translucent soap bar containing sodium aluminosilcate. Zeolites have been also used in laundry bars.
However, the use of odor controlling zeolite in personal cleaning bars and in particular malodor free and/or odorless mild synthetic detergent cleansing bars is believed to be novel.
The patent literature contains a considerable number of references relating to zeolites, per se, and to cleansing bars, per se.
Various other patents relating to various personal cleansing bar materials and to zeolites are listed in the Detailed Description and Examples, hereinafter. All documents cited in this specification are incorporated herein by reference